


Never Laugh At A Dragon

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Charlie makes a grievous error.





	Never Laugh At A Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the August 2017 prompt at hp_creatures on LJ/DW; “Never laugh at live dragons.” ― J.R.R. Tolkien

Charlie winced as Wes, the reserves Healer, applied a burn cream to his arm. "I don't remember this hurting this bad before."

Wes smirked. "I couldn't get the numbing ingredient for this so you have to suffer."

Charlie shook his head. "Figures."

Wes put a bandage over the burn cream and stood back. "All set. And could you do all of us a favor?"

Charlie raised his eyebrows and waited. Wes crossed his arms. "Never laugh at live dragons."

A snort echoed into the room from outside; Draco, no doubt, agreeing. Charlie rolled his eyes upward.

_Earlier_

Charlie's head bounced with the music as it echoed up to them from the valley. A new French band was touring and had asked for permission to hold a concert at the base of the mountain where the dragon reserve was. Months of deliberations and security and safety discussions later and an agreement had been reached. They could hold it nearby, but not at the base; it had to be held at least fifty miles off to avoid scaring the dragons and causing a panic. Wards had been erected and ticket prices decided.

Given that there was so little entertainment nearby -- because of the dragons -- Charlie was enjoying the downtime. Draco, unfortunately, was and wasn't. He might've enjoyed it more if he'd been able to return to his human form. But now that the eggs in the reserve had hatched and the dragons beginning to see their own young as invaders on their territory, Draco's dragon form was needed as often as he could manage in case of an accident. So few dragons meant that they were all desperate to see a new generation grow up unharmed.

Draco shifted behind Charlie and leaned down. Charlie smiled and rubbed Draco's snout. He was rewarded with a pleased rumble and a low curl of smoke. 

"I'm sorry," Charlie said. "We tried to get them to agree to another date, but they didn't want to worry about cancelling because of snow."

Draco huffed, seeming to still back up his original argument. Charlie had to agree with it -- snow could easily be managed. There was no reason to not wait, but the band had insisted. At least the venue was far enough away to not risk too much damage.

"At least you're here?" Charlie offered. Draco nudged Charlie with a huff; he'd wanted a ticket for down by the stage. Charlie would've enjoyed that, too, if only because he knew that Draco would've been dancing and with the light show, well. 

Draco nudged Charlie again and with a laugh, Charlie tumbled onto his side. "Maybe later tonight we can have an hour for just us? And you can show me what I missed by being up here?"

Another huff and Draco looked back toward the stage. Charlie scooted himself off to lean against Draco's silver scales and watched the night sky as the line up changed into something slower, more hypnotic. Naturally, he started falling asleep. 

It was with a surprise therefore that he found himself rolling onto his face.

Sputtering, he pushed up onto his hands and looked around. Draco was sitting up now and glaring down toward the stage. His scales were glittering in bright hues and Charlie finally realized that he wasn't hearing music any longer. Well, he was, but he was also hearing fireworks. He started laughing. "Fireworks scared you, huh?"

Draco looked away from the stage to turn his glare on Charlie who started laughing harder because even in this form, Draco's indignation was clear.

And that... Well.

_Now_

Draco looked at Charlie haughtily, managing to raise a single eyebrow. Charlie sighed and rocked back on his heels. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. Okay? I am."

Silence. Charlie groaned. "Come on. Honest mistake. I should've known better than to laugh at you."

A low rumble started and Charlie winced. "Okay. I should've known not to laugh at any dragon, lover or not, startled or not."

Finally Draco leaned down. Charlie smiled and leaned forward to bump his forehead against Draco's snout. "How shall I make it up to you?" he asked.

In seconds, he was tipping forward just as his boyfriend -- human now -- was leaning into him. Charlie caught himself just in time to catch Draco in his arms. "Hi."

Draco growled. "You're a bastard."

Charlie rested his chin on Draco's head. "Yeah, yeah. I know."

"Tea. Blanket. Bed or sofa, I don't care which. Ten minutes of quiet." Draco leaned back. "That means don't fall asleep because I will not consider your snoring to be quiet."

Charlie nodded quickly. "Got it."

Draco glared again, still unsure if Charlie understood. Charlie did his best to look contrite, keeping his face from grinning or frowning. Draco rolled his eyes. "I've gotten us an hour off. _You_ can make the tea."

"Understood."

"And remember to not fucking laugh."


End file.
